Fright Night
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: There was a series of kidnappings lately. It was all over the news. All kids were warned not to go out late, especially alone. Eight kids got kidnapped: Nagumo, Fuusuke, Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto, Aki, Someoka, and Atsuishi. Rated T for violence (WARNING: multiple character deaths)
1. The eight kids

**Hi everyone, this is my new story. I really hope you like it. **

**I know, I know, I have to work on my other story –Never Give Up– but I have lots of ideas that I have to write! Don't worry I will work on that story too. **

**Ummmm, well sorry but in this story Gazel is a girl.**

**ENJOY!**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' Thoughts**_

**Ages: **9 years old

* * *

**The Eight Kids**

It was a dark cold night. Nagumo was sitting on a swing at the park. He was looking at the night sky and didn't notice the man sneaking up behind him.

Suddenly he felt a sweet-smelling rag being pressed against his mouth and nose. This got him to widen his eyes before trying to pull the rag away from his face, though, to no avail.

After just a few seconds of struggling and muffled screams, his eyelids became heavier and heavier until he became unconscious.

When the man was sure that his victim was unconscious, he removed the rag from Nagumo's face. He just smirked at his victim before picking him up and carrying him to his van.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?"

It took Nagumo a long time to open his eyes. He struggled with his eyelids, trying earnestly to force them open. When he finally did it, he sat down and looked around. He saw that he was in some room, with only a chair and a window. The whole place was dark and the only light shined through the window. The room had two doors, one to a bathroom and the other one was locked. He also could see other kids, six boys and two girls.

"Are you ok?" a red-haired boy asked.

"Yeah," Nagumo nodded.

"Kiyama Hiroto," said the boy.

"What?"

"My name is Kiyama Hiroto."

"Oh, I'm Nagumo Haruya."

Nagumo looked at Hiroto for a moment, _'he got kidnapped too?"_

"Nagumo!" a girl with white hair ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "It's really you!"

"Ummmm, do I know you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am in your class. My seat is behind you," the girl wiped her tears and smiled.

"…Yeah, yeah, I remember. Ummmm, Haruna? Right?"

"It's Fuusuke."

Nagumo could tell that she was scared, they both were. He looked around again, trying to figure out where he was.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I think this place is not near Inazuma Town" said a white-haired boy, "after that man threw us into the back of his van, he drove maybe for an hour."

"And who are you?" asked Nagumo.

"Gouenji Shuuya. And this is my friend Someoka." He said, pointing at a pink-headed boy.

Nagumo looked at the other kids, most of them were crying. One of them was a boy who was wearing an orange headband. And the other kid was a girl. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

Then he recognized someone. A white-haired boy was crying while hugging his legs.

"Atsuishi?"

The white-haired boy looked up at Nagumo, "Nagumo?" He wiped his tears and got up, "you are here too?"

Suddenly, the heavy door opened and the lights overhead flickered on filling the dark room with blinding light. Even though the light hurt their eyes, it was a relief after spending so much time in the dark.

Two men walked in. One of them had black hair and orange eyes. And the other one had blonde hair. His hair was tied with a red ribbon and had light blue highlights at the ends.

The blonde haired man laid his back against the wall and smiled evilly at the kids. The other man just stood there next to his friend.

"Eight kids in one night? Wow, that is great!" said the blonde man. "You kids are sooo stupid. You all were warned not to go out late, right? Why didn't you listen to your parents? Well, your mothers are not here to save you," then he started laughing.

Fuusuke and Atsuishi hid behind Nagumo. Both of them were hugging one of his arms.

"W-what?" Nagumo blushed a bit and tried to pull his arms away.

"He is scary," whispered Fuusuke, "I want mommy…" and then she started crying.

"Listen kids. I will set some rules," he said. "Rule one, when I say shut up, you shut up. Rule two, when I tell you to do something, you _have_ to do it. And finally, don't try to escape, we can't promise you will make it out alive," then he turned and was about to leave. "Oh, and before I forget, you can call me Aphrodi," then he pointed at the other man next to him, "and this is Desarm."

"That is the man who kidnapped us!" said Endou, pointing at Desarm.

Desarm smirked and nodded "that's right, orange head," he said.

"LET US GO!" shouted Nagumo.

The man looked at Nagumo for a moment, then he started laughing, "so cute! Two babies hiding behind you!"

Nagumo blushed and tried to push Fuusuke and Atsuishi away, "go away. Hide behind someone else."

"LET US GO!" shouted Someoka.

Nagumo and the others looked at Someoka.

"Shut up kid" said Aphrodi.

"NO, LET US GO!"

The man smiled evilly, "remember rule one? When I say shut up, you shut up."

"Someoka don't make him angry," said Gouenji.

"Yeah, listen to your friend, Pink Face,"he said as he took out his gun. "For the last time… shut up."

"NO!"

_**BAAANG!**_

All kids looked with shock at Someoka as he fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

That man… killed him!

* * *

**Don't worry guys. Someoka**** is still alive. But I promise you he will die in the next chapter XP **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Someoka's death

**Chapter two is finally here!**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' Thoughts**_

**Ages: **9 years old

* * *

**Someoka's Death**

_**BAAANG!**_

All kids looked with shock at Someoka as he fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

The two men started laughing. "Stupid kid," said Aphrodi

Fuusuke hugged Nagumo's arm tightly. Tears started running down her eyes. Nagumo tried calming her down, saying that it was going to be alright... but he was scared too.

All the others were crying, especially Gouenji. He was crying hard. His friend got killed right in front of his eyes.

Someoka's fingers moved slightly, but no one of the kids notice. Desarm smirked and whispered something to Aphrodi.

Aphrodi nodded and started looking at the kids' faces. Like if he was looking for something. "Hey you, little girl. Come here for a sec," he said, pointing at Fuusuke.

Fuusuke just stood there without moving. She was too scared to move. Was he going to kill her too?

"You don't want to break rule two. Do you?" Aphrodi said with a smirk.

Fuusuke let go of Nagumo's arm and started walking slowly to him. She was trembling and tears were still coming down her eyes. It took her a few seconds to reach him, but it felt like forever.

"Listen, sweetheart," he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face Someoka.

"I want you… to shoot that kid," he said, pointing at Someoka.

Fuusuke and the others looked at him in shock. She felt like she was frozen. It took her a minute before she answered.

"I-I-I can't," she shook her head.

Aphrodi grabbed Fuusuke's right hand and moved it to the gun. And then he moved her left hand to the gun, wrapping her fingers around the handle.

"It's not that hard, come on. Just put your fingers... here. There you go."

Fuusuke looked at his face, looking for any sign that Aphrodi didn't want her to pull the trigger. She stared up into his eyes, not daring to break eye contact.

Seconds later, Aphrodi rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. He wrapped his hands around Fuusuke's hands, bringing the little girl's finger to the trigger.

More tears started running down her eyes when she saw Someoka moving. Fuusuke started trembling again when Someoka looked at her, tears running down his cheeks. He was alive. And now she was being forced to kill him.

"Do it," said Aphrodi as he moved his hands away from the gun. He took a knife and moved it to Fuusuke's neck, "don't try to do any stupid thing if you want to keep your head on your shoulders."

She took a deep breath. She shut her eyes and squeezed the trigger, and a bang rang through the air. As the gun fired, she jolted back due to recoil.

Aphrodi took the gun and stood, "first hit too! You're pretty good at it. That was not hard, right?"

Fuusuke ran to Nagumo and hugged him. She buried her face into his chest while crying.

Nagumo was looking at Someoka. He saw a look of pain on the dead kid's face. He looked down at the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her. Her face was wet and red.

"Don't cry," he said with a low voice, "it is going to be alright."

Fuusuke shook her head "stop saying 'It is going to be alright' you know it won't. I-I killed him," she said "I killed a kid."

Aphrodi and Desarm started laughing as they walked to the door, "that was fun to watch," said Desarm.

"Yeah, we should do that again," Aphrodi said and then they started laughing again. They walked out of the dark room, leaving the seven kids with a dead body.

"We're going to die!" Atsuishi cried out. The boys knew that Atsuishi may be right; living with on food and in a cold room would kill them for sure.

* * *

**Yay! He is dead now.**

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**Please review...**


End file.
